It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/''Usher'' is a mash-up featured in Vitamin D, the sixth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Boys during the mash-up competition. Artie, Finn and Puck have solos. Finn is stressed from the baby on the way and takes decongestants that he acquired from Terri to make himself more awake. Terri is filling in for the school nurse despite her lack of expertise in the area in order to spy on Emma and Will. Finn goes out to share the decongestants with the rest of the boys, and because of the pill's anti-drowsiness properties, the boys are able to give a hyperactive performance. It's a mash-up of Bon Jovi's song It's My Life from their album Crush and Usher's Confessions Part II from Confessions. Part of the dance from this mash-up was featured in the My Life Would Suck Without You dance. Lyrics Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted No silent prayer for the faith departed Finn and Puck: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud Finn with New Direction Boys: It's my life! Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive Finn with New Direction Boys: It's my life! New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Artie: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Artie: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all Damn near cried when I got that phone call I'm so thrown I don't know what to do But to give part 2 of my Finn with New Direction Boys: You better stand tall When they're calling you out Finn and Artie with New Direction Boys: Don't bend, don't break Baby, don't back down These are my confessions Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever Artie with New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive Finn with New Direction Boys: It's my life Artie and Finn: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive! Finn with New Direction Boys: It's my life! Reception Shawna Malcom of the Los Angeles Times preferred the boys' performance to the girls', commenting: "Their number had the same heart-soaring power as Don't Stop Believin'. And it had Artie. Until now, the wheelchair-bound character has served mostly as a punchline. Last night, he got a much-deserved moment in the spotlight, and he rolled with it, doing his best Richie Sambora on the talk box, then taking lead vocals on the Usher track. Give this guy more screen time already!" Aly Semigran of MTV also enjoyed the boys' performance more than the girls', though opined the episode "didn't have nearly enough singing." Trivia *This is the first mash-up sung in the series by the New Directions. *This is the first performance by the New Directions Boys. *First time out of two a Bon Jovi song was used in a mash-up (second being Livin' on a Prayer in Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer in Season Two). Gallery S01E06 - 01 - It's My Life - Confessions Pt.jpg NewDirectionsBoys.png My.jpg CaptureIMLC1.PNG CaptureIMLC2.PNG CaptureIMLC3.PNG CaptureIMLC5.PNG CaptureIMLC6.PNG CaptureIMLC7.PNG CaptureITMC4.PNG glee-its-my-lifed.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_My_Life/Confessions_Part_II glee-its-my-life-04.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_My_Life/Confessions_Part_II ConfessionFinn.jpg ConfessionKurt.jpg ConfessionArtie.jpg My_life1.jpg 6iy4up.gif It'sMyLife Confessions3.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions5.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions4.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions2.png Videos thumb|300px|leftright|thumb|300px|It's My Life by Bon Jovi. Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One